The present invention relates to a new and improved method of reinforcing the edge region of a plate formed of a porous material by means of a reinforcement agent.
It is known in this particular field of technology that the edges of plates formed of porous materials, such as for instance chipboard and plates formed of a mineral substance or material, such as "Vermipan," must be reinforced in order, among other things, to increase the impact resistance of the edges and to be able to thread screws and the like into the plate from the side of the edges.
With a state-of-the-art technique for edge-reinforcement wooden ledges, so-called glued borders, are applied to the plate edges. This procedure is of course associated with considerable work and therefore expensive.
Additionally, it is known to reinforce the edges of a plate by forcing-in at high pressure a reinforcement agent. Yet, this method is nonetheless associated with relatively great costs owing to the considerably great amount of equipment which is needed for the performance thereof.